Recently, there has been a heightened interest in developing rapid and reliable methods of detection of micro-organisms involved in bioterrorism, food poisoning, and clinical problems. Biosensors are devices under intense development to achieve these goals and a number of different types of transduction modes are currently investigated, including electrochemical, optical, thermal, and acoustic (Deisingh, 2004). Shear horizontal surface acoustic wave (SH-SAW) devices that are based on horizontally polarized surface shear waves (HPSSW) enable label-free, sensitive and cost-effective detection of biomolecules in real time and have been used for the detection of bacteria and viral DNA (Berkenpas et al., 2006; Branch and Brozik, 2004; Moll et al., 2007). A SAW device typically has a planar electrode structure consisting of a piezoelectric substrate containing inter-digital transducers (IDTs) (Branch and Brozik, 2004). An often used substrate compound that meets many of the required conditions for successful HPSSW generation is lithium tantalate (LiTaO3) (Branch and Brozik, 2004; Martin et al., 2004). Applying an alternating voltage via the IDTs at high frequency (typically from 80 to 400 MHz), HPSSW are generated on the substrate. These HPSSW result in a specific resonance frequency that is characteristic for the substrate surface wave velocity. The frequency is sensitive to measurable changes on the sensor surface, for example caused by specific biological interactions.